I'm Crawling Back to You, Riku
by Marina StormFire
Summary: I'm pregnant." The two words that start a fight. With Dark and Riku just about done with High School, how will the two of them stay together, when Dark thinks he's not ready to be a father? Rating MAY go up. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Up

I'm Crawling Back to You, Riku  
by: Marina StormFire

Summary: "I'm pregnant." The two words that start a fight… Dark and Riku are finishing high school and have been dating for 2 years. Problem: Riku just told Dark that she's pregnant, but Dark isn't ready to start a family yet and Riku is a nervous new mother. In the end, Riku leaves Dark. 4 years later, the past finally catches up to Dark, when he sees Riku in the park with a pair of twins... a little boy that looks just like him and a little girl with his eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't own DNAngel! I only own my cat, my ideas, and my imaginary friends. XD

* * *

Riku was startled at the news that she had just received when she went to her doctor for her usual checkup. She was PREGNANT! What was she going to do? What was Dark going to say? She knew that he wasn't ready to start a family yet... but, he had to know that she was pregnant with his child. He would probably be upset if he found out too late that she was pregnant and hadn't bothered telling him. She put her hand over her abdomen... it was still amazing... She was going to become a mother. She couldn't believe it... it was such a huge responsibility. She wasn't sure she could handle something like this, not when she was about to graduate high school in only 2 months time. She had to call Dark, let him know that she was pregnant, and if he didn't want the child then she'd leave town and raise the child on her own, raising him or her to the best of her ability.

She sat on her bedside staring at her cellphone, debating whether she should or shouldn't call him and tell him to meet her somewhere where she could tell him the news that she was... no IS pregnant. She finally picked up the phone, and dialed his number and let the phone ring.

RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG

"Hello, Niwa Residence." Emiko Niwa said into the receiver, and was pleasantly surprised to hear a familiar voice on the other end.  
"Hi, is Dark there?" the caller asked, and went on quickly, "this is Riku Harada."  
Emiko smiled. "Yes, he's here, one moment, Riku-chan." She placed to receiver on her shoulder and called up the stairs to Dark's keen hearing.  
"DARK! YOU HAVE A CALL ON THE PHONE!" Dark winced at the loud voice his mother used whenever he or his younger twin, Daisuke, were in their rooms doing schoolwork. He sighed, and got up from his desk, where he was busy with his math and language homework. "I'M COMING, MOM!" he called back from halfway down the hall to the stairs.

Emiko smiled at the reply, and held up the receiver to her ear again.  
"He'll be one moment, Riku-chan. He's upstairs doing his schoolwork. Is there something wrong?" she asked, wondering if there was a problem.  
There was a pause, then:  
"No, no there's no problem. I just need to talk to Dark. Is that alright?" Riku asked, her voice barely breaking.

There was a loud knock on the wall by the corner where the stairs went up by the hallway, making Emiko turn slightly and smile at her older twin son.  
_"Who is it?"_ he mouthed to her. She replied, _"Riku."  
_And was rewarded, as he blushed full-tilt, red as a chili, and almost lost his balance. Emiko almost laughed at her son's antics, but turned her attention back to the caller.  
"Riku? Dark is here. I'll let you go then, alright?" she asked, and nodded at the answer on the other line.  
She handed the phone over to Dark, and told him,  
"Take as long as you need, Dark. But don't be on for too long." and walked away to prepare dinner in the kitchen. Dark nodded at his mother's back, And held up the receiver to his ear.

"Hello? Riku?" He asked, wondering if she was alright. She never called him unless it was to tell him something important.  
"I'm here, Dark." was his answer, and even that short response made his heart beat faster. But when she said nothing more, he grew worried.  
"Is there a problem?" he asked, knowing that she had too much pride to tell him that she needed his help.  
"No... um... not really. Listen, there's something important I have to tell you. But not over the phone. Can you meet me in the park?" she asked, seemingly wanting to tell him whatever was on her mind.  
"Whatever it is, Riku, you can tell me over the phone." Dark said trying to coax her into saying whatever it is that needed saying. He didn't realize that Riku was shaking her head and near tears.  
"No, I have to tell you in person. This can't really wait, Dark. Just please meet me in the park as soon as you can. This is important." and without waiting for a reply from Dark, Riku hung up, leaving Dark wondering what Riku wanted to tell him, and really leaving him with no choice but to meet her at the park where she'd reveal what she wanted to tell him that was so important it couldn't wait till later. He sighed, and hung up the phone.  
He finally shook his head and padded down the hall and poked his head in the kitchen, where his grandfather and father were reading the newspaper, his mother cooking dinner, and his younger twin brother, Daisuke, was watching TV in the living room.

"Hey mom, don't hold dinner for me. Riku asked me to meet her at the park. She said that what she had to tell me couldn't wait." Dark said, as he started putting on his tennis shoes and grabbing his favorite black jacket.  
"Are you sure, Dark? Is she in some kind of trouble?" Kousuke asked, as he started to put down his newspaper. Dark shook his head, and faced his family.  
"I don't know, dad. But I'm gonna find out what Riku has on her mind." he said, and turned around, opened the door and closed it behind him and started running for the park, hoping that Riku wasn't in some kind of trouble.

* * *

As soon as she hung up, Riku showered quickly and dressed in a white tank top followed by a maroon long-sleeved shirt, skin tight violet pants and over those her black jeans that still had a little room before they became a little too snug around her waist. She grabbed her flame-red fall jacket and her house key and quickly left the house without running into her twin sister, Risa, who was about to ask where she was heading and nearly ran all the way to the park nearby. Riku walked through the park, looking for a place to rest and gather her thoughts together. After a minute or two, she realized that she was risking everything on telling Dark that she was pregnant, and moments later, failed to notice that tears where starting to course down her chilled-pink cheeks. She leaned over her knees, where her elbows where resting, and folded her hands over them and leaned her head on them and just let the tears come.

Dark ran all the way to the park where he rushed to get to Riku. By now, his instincts told him that whatever she was trying to fight through on her own, he'd help her no matter what. He finally reached the park and stopped to catch his breath, and started walking along the park walkways and looked this way and that, trying to spot his girlfriend for two years. All of a sudden, he heard sniffling, and walked toward the sound and found a girl on a park bench quietly sobbing into her jacket sleeve. He was about to turn around when he recognized the jacket that the girl was wearing. It was the same jacket that he had gotten for Riku only last Christmas, customized with a pair of black wings outlined in purple on the back of the jacket. He quietly walked over until he was right in front of her, but either she knew he was there and chose to ignore him or she was so absorbed in herself that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

He decided to take the chance and risk getting hit for not warning her that he was there, but he knew that she was distressed over something, and he had to figure out what it was before he went and did something stupid. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and felt her tense for a moment and her startled face look up into his face, before jumping up and burying her face into his chest as his arms quickly and held her for a moment, before asking the question that got him to her in the first place.

"Riku, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked gently, he felt her shake her head.  
"No... n-nobody hurt me..." she replied, in between now hard sobs that were wracking her lithe frame. "I just..." she broke off, not sure what Dark's response to her would be. _Want you to stay with me and help me raise our child.  
_Dark held on to Riku tighter, Something was obviously wrong.

"What do you want, Riku?" Dark asked, wanting to know what she was going to say. He put a gentle hand under her chin and gently forced her eyes to meet his. "Tell me what's wrong, Riku."  
Riku couldn't stand the pressure of how she was supposed to put into words that she was pregnant. And lowered her head and leaned against his chest and prepared for the worst. "I'm pregnant." she mumbled into his chest.  
Dark froze. He did NOT hear what he thought he heard. He forced her head up to look into his eyes again. "Look in my eyes and tell me, Riku. What did you say?" he asked, thankful that his voice didn't crack. Riku could feel the burning of tears threatening to fall from her hazel gold eyes.  
"I'm...pr-pre-pregnant, D-dark." she stuttered, and gripped his jacket to keep from falling, her knees felt like they were going to buckle any moment. Dark was still as he tried to make sense of what was being said. '_Riku... pregnant... Not possible... I'm not ready to start a family... I was hoping that as soon as we finished college, we could start one then... but not now...'_

Riku was worried now; Dark wasn't saying much of anything. He was stock still as if paralyzed by some kind of spell. "Dark?" she asked tentatively, worried that she may have said the one thing that he DIDN'T want to hear.  
"How long, Riku?" he asked all of a sudden. A growing dread was starting in her heart, telling her that this was all real and not some horrible nightmare.  
"W-what?" she stuttered, not sure what he meant, but looking into his eyes now, she was shocked that the violet-red orbs that she had fallen in love with, were hard as stone.  
"How long have you known: A week, a month?" Dark wasn't sure what had come over himself. He loved Riku, but he knew that she knew that he wasn't ready to become a father just yet. All he knew was that he felt furious at Riku for deciding to tell him now instead of when she first found out.  
"I just found out, Dark. My doctor told me earlier today." Riku somehow understood that Dark had assumed that she had known for days before finally deciding to tell him. But of all the things that she was afraid of, losing Dark was at the top of her list. "I knew I had to tell you the moment I found out, but was debating about telling you. I was just..." she trailed off, she knew she sounded as if she was making excuses, but she also knew that Dark had a right to know that he was going to be a father... whether he approved or not.  
"Was just what, Riku? Just thought that if we hadn't slept together that one night, this wouldn't have happened?!" Dark demanded, letting his fury reach its zenith, and unleashing it on the one person, who shouldn't have been the target. But he was furious; there was no denying that now.

Riku let go of Dark's jacket, and stepped back at the unexpected fury of her boyfriend. She could hear her heart breaking; the man that she loved wouldn't accept that he was a father and that his girlfriend was carrying his child. "What do you want me to say, Dark? That I'm going to get an abortion?" she whispered, staring into his violet eyes. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, as soon as she was done saying what she had to say. "I'm not getting an abortion. I'm going to be a mother to this child whether you want me to or not."

Dark's eyes narrowed. _'Looks like what we had was never meant to be.'_ He thought almost despairingly.  
"Then I think it's best if we go our separate ways, Riku. Forget that the other even existed. Suffice to say, we'd be better off alone." he said coldly, but couldn't bring himself to look away from those amber gold eyes that were starting to fill with tears. _'I'm going to miss those eyes.'_ he thought to himself, but was soundly brought back to the present by a slap from Riku.

Riku felt like she was being torn to pieces, and couldn't help the anger that sprang up inside her heart. She slapped him with all her strength.  
"Why? Why is it so bad that we can't be together for this child's sake? Why should we have to be alone?" she asked, fighting back the tears that were slowing starting to flow. Dark didn't answer, though he wondered those same things. Why couldn't they still be together for the child that was created between the two of them? Riku looked away and finally gave out a shuddering sigh.  
"Never mind. Your silence is answer enough." she turned away, but looked back only once to say, "Goodbye, Dark Niwa." and then she started running until she reached her family home, and even then, not until she was safely in her room did she finally collapse onto her bed, her face buried in her pillow and finally let the tears come as the hurt, pain, anger, frustration, and heartbreak overwhelmed her. Slowly, as the tears abated, she allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

Dark, as upset as he was, couldn't bring him self to run after Riku and hold her just one more time before saying goodbye. He felt like he just lost his whole world... which if Dark was honest with himself, he'd admit that Riku WAS his whole world. "It would never work anyway. Not with trying to go through college and taking care of a child at the same time." he mumbled to himself, as a small condolence. So why did he feel like he was drowning and couldn't swim to the surface of some deep lake? He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts that were related to Riku, and turned to walk home.

When he finally reached his home, he walked right by the kitchen, where to his awareness, his family just watched him walk by, and head upstairs to his room next to Daisuke's. And fell backwards on his bed, with his hands behind his head.  
"Damn. Why couldn't we have waited until after we were finished with high school and college?" he muttered to himself, not noticing Daisuke poke his head in his twin's room, to find out what was wrong. He just stood there in the doorway, waiting for Dark to acknowledge his twin's presence.  
Dark finally felt someone watching him, and looked toward his door. His younger twin, Daisuke just stood there.  
"Hey." he said, sitting up.  
"Hey, yourself. You know mom's worried about you. What happened with Riku?" Daisuke ventured to ask, as he pulled a chair over to Dark's bedside. Dark wasn't sure he was ready to disclose private information to his twin, but he knew that Daisuke could keep a secret... like when Dark used to sneak out the window at night to see Riku, and that was when they first started going out.  
Dark sighed; he'd have to tell sooner or later... rather later then sooner. He didn't want to tell anybody what he had just learned from Riku.  
"We broke up." he said simply, hoping that Daisuke would let it drop. However, it wasn't to be dropped.

Daisuke was astounded. He knew how much Dark loved Riku and vice versa. But why would they break up? He cocked his head in Dark's direction.  
"Why? Did something happen?" he asked, and watched Dark lower his head then turn to look out his window. He may not know what was floating around his older twin's head, but he knew that whatever was happening behind those solid barriers that was the wall built around his heart, it was hurting Dark, and it was hurting him badly. He heard Dark sigh.  
"Riku's pregnant. And she as good as said that she won't get an abortion." Dark said, still looking out the window. Daisuke felt like his jaw dropped to the floor in that instant.  
"She's what?!" Daisuke nearly yelled out, and almost fell backwards in his chair out of pure shock. There was no way that Risa's older twin was pregnant.  
"You heard me, Daisuke. She's pregnant with a child of my blood." Dark almost growled out, trying not to show anger at his younger twin.  
"But you're just barely out of high school, Dark! When did she find out?" Daisuke asked, wanting to find out what exactly irked Dark. Dark sighed again out of exasperation.  
"I know that, Daisuke. She said she found out today, from her doctor," Dark said, and then continued, "But how do I know that she hasn't known for weeks already?!" Daisuke wasn't expecting an outburst, but only sighed at Dark's predicament. He looked straight at Dark with a skeptical look.  
"Do you trust her?" he asked almost in deadpanned tone of voice. Dark looked puzzled.  
"What?"  
"Do you trust her?" he repeated, starting to get annoyed at Dark's puzzled expression. _'Why doesn't Dark get it yet? Riku would trust Dark with her life... and yet, Dark doesn't trust her? That doesn't make any sense.'_

Dark was silent. Did he trust Riku? Of course he did, he knew that she trusted him with her life and her love, and yet... why hadn't he trusted her when she said that she had only just found out from her doctor today, that she was pregnant? Dark brought up one of his knees to lean his forehead against. Maybe it was out of anger that he said, _"How long have you known? A week? A month?"_ He saw the hurt in her eyes when he said that. He leaned his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling again.  
"Damn it... too late to make things right with her now." he muttered to himself, as he started leaning back, until his head hit his pillow and laid an arm over his eyes.

Daisuke sighed and shook his head. "It's not too late to make things right with her, Dark. The two of you still have 2 months left until graduation to get things straightened out with her." Dark shook his head or rather rolled his head back and forth on his pillow.

"It's not going to work, Dai. I told her that we ought to forget that the other existed and that we'd be better off alone. I can't take it back. And I know Riku won't just let it go either." Dark said, as he tried to stop the lump in his throat from making his voice crack.  
He heard Daisuke sigh and get up from his chair and start padding toward the doorway, then stop for a moment... then, almost as if he was debating saying something to him, turned and walked away.

As Daisuke walked down the stairs, he thought more about his older twin's now ex-girlfriend. How was he supposed to help get his twin brother back together with one his own girlfriend's older twin sister? He nearly fell down the stairs while thinking. _'Dark thinks he's not ready to be a father... but he ended up getting Riku pregnant... Does he trust her to do what she thinks is right? Arrrrgggghhhh!!! Thinking about this is way too exhausting.' _Daisuke thought to himself, as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that his mother and father where right there. _'Uh-oh... i know Dark doesn't want me to tell them.. the only thing that I CAN do is to tell them that something is bothering Dark and that maybe Dad should talk to him. It's probably the best thing to tell them anyway.' _  
"Some thing's bugging Dark and he won't tell me. Maybe dad should talk to him?" Daisuke told them, giving them his best worried face.

Kousuke and Emiko look at each other, then at Daisuke. Finally, Kousuke nods his head.  
"Sure, I'll go ahead and talk to Dark. And while you were upstairs, Dai, Risa called. She said that she wanted you to meet her at the cafe as soon as you can. She said it was about Riku." Kousuke said, as he headed up the stairs to talk with his older son.

* * *

Risa popped her head in Riku's room. Ever since Riku left all of a sudden earlier, she had had the sense that maybe Riku was gonna go through something that she refused to say what.  
Now looking at her older twin, she felt her heart twist in anxiety and worry for her sister. Riku was face down in her pillow and looked as if she shook from cold... but that was just absurd, the balcony doors were shut tight and latched closed. She tiptoed over to Riku's bedside and tried to talk to her.

"Riku? Are you alright?" she asked quietly, watching for some kind of answer from her sister. Riku shook her head, while it was still buried in the pillow.  
"Did something happen with Dark?" Risa wondered out loud, and watched in growing anxiety as her sister shook even harder. She took that answer as a yes, something did happen.  
"Riku, what happened?" Riku murmured a reply that Risa barely caught.  
"I can't hear you, Riku. what happened?" she asked again. This time, Riku turned her tear-stained face toward her sister, and almost yelled.  
"Dark broke up with me!" and just sobbed even harder. Risa was startled. She'd never seen her normally in-control sister so shaken up and broken-hearted.  
"Why? Why did Dark break it off?" she asked, trying to make some sense of her sister's dilemma. Riku was about to bury her head back in her pillow again, but Risa put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Please, Riku? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Can you tell me why Dark broke up with you?" she pleaded with her twin, who just stared, as her tears continued to keep on coming and soaking into her pillow.  
She slowly sat up clutching her pillow to her chest and sat cross-legged. "I'm pregnant, Risa. I told Dark that I was, knowing that he wasn't ready to start a family until after college. We agreed to wait, but now..." she trailed off, trying to keep the tears back.

Risa couldn't believe what she was hearing... her older twin... _PREGNANT?!_ That was an astonishing thought...  
"You-you're joking, right? Riku?" Risa asked wonderingly, not knowing what to believe, that Dark and Riku were no longer together or that Riku was pregnant. It was just too much.

Riku didn't want to be bothered with anybody. She just wanted live her own life... but that also included her unborn child. She had to move on, but it so hard to even think about moving on without Dark Niwa. She was so lost in her thoughts when Risa appeared at her bedroom door, she wanted to scowl at her, but she didn't have the strength. Then, when her dear younger twin started asking questions... it was just too much to bear... she couldn't move on and that was that, the story just poured out... and it seemed Risa didn't know what to believe either.

"Risa?" Riku asked quietly, keeping her voice quiet. She saw that Risa had bowed her head and slowly looked up until her eyes met Riku's own eyes.  
"It's true, isn't it? You're really pregnant." Riku questioned, and nearly cried. Her older twin was gonna be a mother and she an aunt! Then a thought occurred to her.  
"How far along are you?" she asked, if Riku was going to keep the child, then surely she was going to find some way to provide for it.  
"The doctor said that I was already 2 months into my pregnancy. I just wasn't so sure why I was going through morning sickness. Being that my body can trick me. So I went into my check up last month and he took a urine sample and told me to come back the following month; today. So now... I suppose, I'm gonna have to let up on my working hours at the restaurant." she replied gloomily, she actually liked working with the people and waiting on those about to order and such. She actually liked her job as a waitress.

Risa nodded. since Riku started at the restaurant uptown 18 months ago, she had really changed from staying indoors and reading, to going outdoors and actually doing a lot of mundane things, like odd jobs outside the house and getting paid for it too. If Risa was honest with herself, she would admit that she was pretty jealous of her older twin. But now, circumstances called for those odd job payments to come handy as Riku never really used any of it, unless it was for a new set of clothes to replace a set that she had outgrown or a new pair of sneakers that had gotten too tight. Otherwise, the money that was laid aside would aide her in helping to provide for her child. A thought came to Risa's mind.

"Hey, Riku," she started, and thought for a moment on her idea. _'Riku needs all the help she can get while she's pregnant. She'll also need help to tell mom and dad that she's pregnant with Dark's child. So if we can just get her settled down financially...'_ she trailed off, she needed Riku's approval first, before acting on her thoughts. "have you thought about what you're going to tell our parents? You know, about your pregnancy."  
She saw Riku pale considerably, before shaking her head.  
"I don't know what to tell them. They'll probably tell me to get an abortion." she looked at Risa, who had wide eyes at that declaration and continued on, as if she could read her sister's mind.  
"I'm not giving this child up and deliberately killing it. I plan on raising him or her on my own..." she trailed off and thought of Dark. Tears pricked her eyes again at his handsome face and violet eyes that were so full of love for her, she nearly broke down again.

Risa saw the tears come to her older twin's eyes and figured that she was thinking of Dark. She frowned and thought to herself, _'Why couldn't Dark have just said that he would help her take care of their child? Why kill it? It's just wrong.'_ She moved from her chair to the seat next to Riku on her bed, and put an arm around her sister's shoulders. It must've been on impulse on Riku's part, as her head leaned against Risa.  
All of a sudden, the dam inside Riku broke.  
Risa pulled her sister into her arms and just let Riku cry into her shoulder, thinking that Dark should've been the one to let Riku cry on. She heard the heart-breaking sobs and whimpering from Riku that made her want to cry too.

The tears wouldn't stop coming. The whole proverbial dam was broken, letting the fresh pain of the failed relationship with Dark reawaken and her life suddenly changing with her pregnancy consume her. Her heart was broken, but she'd need to pick up the pieces, if she wanted to move on with her life and that of her child's life. She'd need to live for the child slowly growing inside of her. Letting her arms circle around her abdomen, she could imagine a life with the child... but not with Dark. It was so hard for her to accept. But as she leaned against her sister, she not only found sisterly support, but she also found the words that she needed to fight for the survival of her child. As her tears came slower, she sat up and looked Risa in the eyes.

"Thank you, Risa. If Daisuke ever does this to you before you're even married and breaks it off with you, you know who to come to." she said with a small watery smile. Risa grinned and nodded. She honestly couldn't imagine a life where she didn't have Daisuke and being pregnant to top it off.  
"Daisuke wouldn't leave me alone while I'm pregnant, Riku. And you know it," Risa retorted, gently pulling away from her twin, but continued on thoughtfully, "though I'd have to wonder...is he like his twin or will he remain by my side through the difficulties."

Riku thought about that statement for a minute and compared it to her ex-boyfriend's twin brother's personality. Daisuke was a good person and genuinely cared about her sister, and often protected her. She shook her head in protest to her younger twin and looked her in the eyes.  
"You know Daisuke isn't like that, Risa. You're right though, he wouldn't leave you in a time of crisis... not like Dark." she frowned, but refused to let anymore tears flow for the loss of the love of her life. She shook her head roughly to shake out all thoughts of him from her mind. _'He was the one that decided to break it off. I'm not going to cry over him... enough crying over him. His understanding was a lost cause.'_ she thought to herself, as she finally got off her bed and decided to take another shower to help calm her self down.

"Why don't you call Daisuke and see if the two of can go out on a date today?" she asked Risa, as she dug through her drawers for some clean clothes and grabbed her towel from its place on the rack by her bedroom door.  
Risa looked at her twin, she knew Riku was heartbroken, but she seemed like she was just trying to move on... even when the pain was still fresh. But nodded and told her,

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. And ask him to meet me at the cafe. And we can figure out what we can do today... do you have any ideas, Riku?" she asked as Riku was headed to the private bathroom that she and Risa shared. Riku stopped for a moment and thought.

"Hmmmm... Oh, yeah... there's that carnival that's a little ways downtown, but it's not so far from home. I can give you some spending money that you can use to buy cotton candy or whatnot." She said after a moment's thought.

Risa seemed to brighten at the suggestion and nodded her head enthusiastically and nearly ran out of the room in her rush to get to the phone on the first floor near the living room.

Riku shook her head in exasperation. She needed to get her head on straight, Dark wouldn't be there for her to rely on. She had her twin sister and Daisuke, who she knew would help her. And she hoped she'd have her parents on her side and not on Dark's. Riku turned her attention to her wallet on her dresser, and picked it up, and pulled out a set amount of spending money for Risa to use and put it in a small purse and wrote Risa's name on a slip of paper and set it on top of the purse. As she turned to enter the bathroom, her thoughts briefly turned to Dark and the one night that they spent together, no more than 3 months ago... but before the memory made it self known, Riku shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to rely on _him_ anymore. He made the choice to break things up between us. I'm not going to give this child up... not even for adoption." she vowed to herself. And while she had her clothes and towel in her arms, put them around her abdomen, where she could feel the warmth that a mother would feel when expecting a child.

She quickly shook her head of such sad thoughts and went into the bathroom to take a nice long soak to wash all her worries away. But she knew she'd have to talk to her boss, who was such an understanding soul. He'd allow her to work until the time came for her to give birth, then afterwards, she'd decide what to do from there... depending on whether or not, she had her parents confidence that she could count on them to help her raise her baby.

As she stepped into her bath, she leaned back and thought over what to name it, if it were a boy or a girl... then she thought of all the steps she'd take to take great care of her child. But she avoided even thinking about what the child would look like, lest she revert to thinking of Dark... again. Eventually she fell asleep in the warmth that the bath provided.

* * *

As Kousuke went up the stairs, he wondered what Daisuke meant when he said that there was something that was bothering Dark and wouldn't tell Daisuke. He continued on the Dark's room, where the door was still open... but he could hear someone rummaging around in the room. He poked his head in, and found Dark putting photo albums and small trinkets into a large cardboard box. He leaned against Dark's door, wondering what in the world Dark was doing. He caught a glimpse of a couple photos that had somehow floated their way toward the doorway as a stray from a pile of papers that Dark was straightening and putting into the box.

Kousuke picked up the photos. It was one with Dark and Riku in it, when they first started dating 18 months ago. They were found at a carnival together. In the photo, Dark was kneeling and Riku had her arms around his neck from behind and both were smiling... even then they were happy. He looked at the other photo, which showed them kissing in front of the Ferris Wheel, with Dark's arms around Riku protectively... but what made it comical, was that Riku had a hand in a stopping motion in front of their faces. He smiled... he had, on a paternal level, knew that Dark was seeing Riku at the time, but had said nothing.

He finally cleared his throat to get Dark's attention.

Dark's head shot up as he was in the middle of putting some things into a cardboard box, and at the sight of his father, dropped them onto the floor. He turned away from his father and collected his and Riku's shared things into the box in front of him.

"Did you need something, Dad?" Dark asked, as he arranged some of Riku's things around to accommodate other miscellaneous items into the box.

"Daisuke said that there was something bugging you that you wouldn't tell him. Do you mind talking with your old man about it?" Kousuke asked, as he pulled up the chair that, moments ago, Daisuke had occupied. He saw that Dark froze and wondered what his son was thinking.

Dark froze when he heard that Daisuke said that something was up, and wouldn't tell him. _'Daisuke... I know that you wouldn't tell dad outright... did you? No... that can't be it...Dad probably already knew that Riku and I were seeing each other even before we announced it. Mr. and Mrs. Harada already judged before they knew me... but mom and dad already accepted her like she was already part of the family.'_ He broke out of his thoughts as he, on a subconscious level, WANTED to talk to his father and find out from his experience what it was like to find out that he was going to be a father.

"Dad?" he asked, not sure how his question was going to sound to his father.

"Dark, whatever it is, surely you can talk about it with your old man." Kousuke said, grinning at Dark, who looked up at him with eyes filled with uncertainty.

"... How did you feel when mom told you that she was pregnant with me and Dai?" Dark finally asked, turning to look down at the memorabilia that was accumulated over the last two years with Riku.

Kousuke's eyes nearly popped out. And nearly stammered his reply.

"Surely, that's not what bugging you, is it, Dark?" he asked, wondering why Dark asked such a question. But when Dark looked up at him with uncertain eyes, he sighed and answered Dark's question instead... knowing that for some reason, that question would get lead him to what was really up.

"When your mother told me that she was pregnant with twins..." he trailed off, his eyes closing at the memory."I was ecstatic. I wasn't sure what to say... only that I was very happy. We were starting our own family." Kousuke looked at Dark, wondering what his son, with his head bowed, was thinking. "Dark?"

Dark thought over his father's words and experience. Pure exhilaration at being a father and being able to start a family... that's what his father was describing... but how could he feel the same about Riku being pregnant with a child by him? He thought about it a moment longer... he had at one time imagined him and Riku raising a family together in the future after college and when they both had stable jobs, but those hopes and dreams had been dashed when Riku had earlier told him that she was pregnant. He wanted to die right there... he was sooo not ready to raise a family... not now... not while they were just finishing high school. He finally glanced up at his father, who seemed like he was waiting for some kind of explanation to the "why the unusual question", he sighed and finally looking down at what he was currently holding and nearly gasped.

It was a small silver stylized eagle pendant that Riku had gotten him on their first date, along with her first kiss... which happened to be on the Ferris wheel. He closed his eyes and remembered the way she smiled so gently while she looked out the window that overlooked to carnival grounds with all its colorful lights, food stands, and gaming booths... it was all in the moonlight. The sight took his breath away: her gold-amber eyes sparkling, the sway of her hair as the wind played through it, her scent was like a meadow of spring flowers and cherry blossoms, and her face so gentle he felt like he couldn't touch such a beauty in all his life.

He finally broke out of the memories that came with the pendant, and finally gave up trying to forget Riku and put the pendant on, making sure the ends latched together, and looked up at his father... since he had no way of telling what his father's reaction might be, he had to ask even though he knew he might get his head bitten off for it and the actions before.

"How would you feel if I told you that my girlfriend is pregnant?" he asked quietly, hoping his father heard the words that plagued the 18 year old adult.

Kousuke blinked once, twice... then three more times... he hoped he had misheard Dark's question. He hoped he didn't hear that Dark's girlfriend was... well ... _PREGNANT!_

"Come again?" Kousuke asked, but when Dark looked into his father's eyes, Kousuke saw anguish, hurt, and what looked like longing in Dark's dark violet eyes. He also knew that in Dark's direct gaze, his son wasn't going to repeat his question, and Dark would have to live with the consequences of his actions. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"So? When did she find out?" he finally asked Dark after a moment's thinking and watched Dark reposition himself with his back to his bed and the box of trinkets to his right side, and watched the emotions play across Dark's face.

"She said she found out earlier today... and that she'd refuse to get an abortion, even though we're graduating from high school in a couple months..." Dark trailed off, refusing to think of the way her tears fell made her seem like some kind of fallen angel, heartbroken and hurting.

"And you're not sure what to do. Is that it, Dark?" Kousuke asked the violet-eyed teen, whose eyes had the look of one troubled by some unknown presence.

Dark nodded, but in his mind knew that there was no going back to Riku, now that he had officially broken it off. And she would ignore him despite his tries at school the next day.

"The thing that you need to keep in mind though, is that Riku chose to keep the child. And not only that, but when that child is born it will be a part of you no matter how much you didn't want her to keep it."

Dark looked at his father trying to understand what his father had gone through when his mom was pregnant with him and Daisuke. His world was all wrong now... he lost the other part of himself, his other half that wasn't going to go back on what was said... He lost Riku, and to a point, his child... it was strange actually thinking it: _HIS CHILD._

A child that he didn't want until after college and marriage to the love of his life... but now he had to face it, he had gotten Riku pregnant and pushed her away when she told him that she was pregnant.

He put an arm over his eyes as he leaned back into his bedside. "Dammit. I had to push her away..." _'And made her leave me... and to an extent, made me miss out on the child's life for however long THAT may be.'_ He groaned. There was no going back now.

Kousuke knew that now that Dark was going through a pretty rough experience of life, he was probably going to do something that he would regret later. He got off his chair and knelt in front of Dark and put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

Dark felt his father's and on his shoulder and finally looked at him after taking his arm away from his eyes.

"Don't do anything that you might regret, Dark. Riku may need some time to herself to get used to the feel of being a mother." Kousuke said in a gentle voice, knowing that Dark may talk to her later that night if he got the chance.

Dark listened to Kousuke's advice. It WAS likely that Riku would keep her window shut and not bother trying to talk him. And she was definitely NOT going to listen... much less, talk to him tomorrow. No, his dad was right. Riku needed a lot of time, but how the hell was he supposed to get her to understand that he was SUPPOSED to be involved in the child's life? He nearly choked himself in immediate realization... _**Riku already knew that he was supposed to be a part of HIS child's life.**_

And he pushed away the responsibility. _Damn it._He ran a hand through his unruly violet hair, gave out a loud sigh, and slumped his shoulders. He knew he it would be a rather long time before he could talk to Riku about taking some responsibility for this child that Riku would give birth two in about 7 months or so. When he spotted the photos that his father still held, he nearly blushed immediately and grabbed for them... his dad WAS NOT supposed to KNOW about his dating Riku before he finally decided for her to meet his family.

Kousuke smiled at the understanding look on Dark's face, but soon changed to embarrassment when he finally spotted the photos that he still held. And just managed to keep them out of Dark's reach, with a grin on his face. Dark growled in embarrassment, his face a slight pink.

"Not funny, Dad!" he said and lunged at his father again in another attempt to get the photos... but ended up landing flat on his stomach and face. He lifted his head up from the floor, and stared at his dad, who had a cheshire cat's grin on his face.

"What? Did you really think that you could hide these photos from your mother and me, Dark?" Kousuke asked, still with that cheshire cat's grin... but his voice said that his statement was a patronizing question from father to son. Dark shook his head and grinned.

"Guess not. I've got copies of those photos anyway. You can keep those ones, Dad." Dark said, as he got up from his position on the floor next to the chair that Kousuke had previously occupied. Kousuke nodded and turned to leave, then stopped for a moment.

"You know what? If push comes to shove that sometime in the future, the two of you should meet again… don't be surprised if sparks start flying again, like they did when you were happy in high school." He said over his shoulder, making Dark freeze in response to prediction, and just stared at his father's back in what could be described as a "you've gotta be kidding me" look on his face. Kousuke only smiled and left Dark to his thoughts.

Dark sat up and folded his legs together Indian style, and thought over the prediction that his father gave in his bedroom doorway. _'Could dad be right? Would we end up falling in love all over again, if we met up again in the future? Could I be a father to that kid? And would Riku fall for me even then?'_

There were too many coulds and woulds for Dark's comfort. But he'd try and make the best of what he could right now… even if he'd have to spend the next few years all alone… without Riku. But he swore right then, that no matter what, he would have to try and convince Riku to give him that second chance… to be not just a father to the kid that she'd give birth to, but to also love her again.

He put the remaining mementos away in the box, but left some memorable things out, like small pictures that he and Riku had taken together when they WERE together, and also some small tokens that she'd given to him to show that she cared about him, whether he wanted the tokens or not. He smiled at the memories of her giving him a token, like the stylized eagle's pendant that she had given him with a blush of embarrassment.

Dark broke out of his thoughts, when he finally put the box in his closet, where he could always look back if he wanted to, so he'd never forget Riku… the first one he'd loved… the first one that he'd EVER love.

* * *

Risa had called Daisuke, not long ago at his home, to see if they could go out to the carnival not too far away downtown… and see what they could do to bring their older twin siblings back together… and was currently waiting for Daisuke at the bus stop, where they agreed to meet.

Not 5 minutes waiting, Daisuke finally made it… running up to Risa, he bent over his knees to catch his breath. When he finally caught it, Risa was holding out a bottle of cold water to him. He gratefully took and opened it.

"Sorry. Did I make you wait long, Risa?" he asked her after taking a drink of water. She shook her head. She had mentioned over the phone, to take his time getting to the meeting spot, as she knew that Mrs. Niwa, would want to know where Daisuke was going and that she'd want to dress him up for his girlfriend, if he was meeting her at all.

"Nope!" his girlfriend replied, and took his hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled at her, and squeezed it back in the same manner. "So, are we going?"

He nodded. He knew that the main reason for this last-minute date was to come up with some kind of idea of how to get their older twin siblings back together. But so far, he was coming up with a blank… but he wasn't so sure that Risa had any ideas either. He put an arm around her in a comforting gesture, and feeling her lean into his shoulder gave him the idea that she was out of any ideas of how to get Dark and Riku back together at all.

As they walked together, they remembered all the times that they had seen Dark and Riku together. They had made a great couple… even before they had officially gotten together. They were constantly fighting and Dark making off-color jokes to see if he could make Riku blush, but he was only getting hit in the head or punched in the face for it. It was not until a school field trip in their first year of high school up to a mountain resort, that had gotten Dark and Riku stranded inside a cave. While their classmates had gotten to the resort before a blizzard had hit and Riku sprained her ankle, did Dark admit to Riku that he had liked her since they were in middle school. Riku had doubted his sincerity, but after Dark had kissed her thoroughly, did she believe him… but several doubts still lingered. Doubts that she and Dark talked over until the blizzard stopped, and they could make their way to uphill to the resort, where they were sure, help was sure to be.

When they finally made it to the top, with Riku on Dark's back because of her sprained ankle, everyone was relieved… save for the girls of Dark's fan club, were angry that Riku was the one to get stuck with Dark. But they knew that Riku disliked Dark with an immense passion, so they didn't have to worry about Dark and Riku getting together at all… when they should've been worried to begin with.

The only ones how had a hunch of what was going to happen, was Daisuke and Risa… as they were the first ones to know AFTER the fact.

They were brought out of their own thoughts, when they reached the carnival. And as if a mutual agreement had just been made, decided to let the future bring what it would, and find out what they could do to help them in the future should Dark and Riku meet again.

They had the time of their life at the carnival, playing games, winning prizes, and going on the rides… making memories with the other… until it was time for them to go home, which wasn't until late.

* * *

//After school the next day//

Dark's thoughts from the day before turned out to be right. Riku wasn't talking to him… much less even looking at him.

'_Guess that's my fault.'_ Dark thought to himself, as he walked home with his younger twin. He remembered how he had waited for her at their usual place that morning…

/Flashback/

_Dark had just walked in the classroom, and waited by Riku's desk, as it was their usual meeting spot each morning. And while he waited, he saw several girls batting their eyelashes at him, but he only shook his head and motioned that he was waiting for his girlfriend, and they turned their backs on him in a dejected sort of way, pouting. Not long after he and Daisuke had arrived, their teacher had arrived and told them that, Riku would be absent until lunch time… and just after the teacher had given that announcement, Risa came running through the door, panting, as if she had just run the whole way from her home all the way to school. _And _taking one look at Dark, she sadly shook her head. But gave her excuse to the teacher and went to her seat, dropping a small balled up note on Dark's desk._  
_  
__When the teacher started in on a lecture to start the lesson, Dark opened the crumpled up note. He was surprised to find that the note itself was from Riku. It read,_

_"Dark,_  
_Don't expect me come back to you for anything. I will raise this child on my own. If you come up to me to try to convince me to give this child up,_  
_I will do one of a few things. 1) Ignore you, 2) refuse you altogether, or 3) walk away. You've given up any right to this child as a father. So I will raise him or her as I see fit._  
_~Riku~"_

_He nearly slumped in defeat, only half-listening to the lecture, and taking down half-hearted notes on what was going on. The words on the note practically tore his heart apart. But he knew he had only himself to blame. He knew he overreacted to Riku being pregnant, and had been rash when he decided to break off his relationship with her. But he also knew that he had to give her time… time to re-think her decision and about raising their child.__/End Flashback/_"Sure. I could use some kind of advice. But if you're gonna tell me to forget Riku, forget that idea. I'm not planning of forgetting her… EVER." Dark told him, thinking about what he had left out of his cardboard box of memories of him and Riku. He had even left the stylized eagle pendant on around his neck, to see if she remembered it.

The hours and the lectures slowly rolled by, and soon it was lunchtime. Instead of staying in the classroom, where dozens of girls'd mob him, Dark chose to eat his lunch on the school roof… where he was sure, he'd see Riku. IF he and Riku had remained together, they would normally choose to eat in the classroom, where they'd both be safe from fan boys and girls. But on occasion, when one wasn't around, the other would seek the refuge of the school roof and a little peace and quiet.

When Dark reached the roof, he was surprised to find Riku already there… just settling down, when she saw him just standing there in the doorway to the school roof. She frowned, turned her back to him, and appeared to be waiting for someone. He only shook his head to clear it. There had to be quite a few reasons for her to have her younger twin sister deliver a message in place of speaking face-to-face to him about it. He decided to confront her about it. And finally walked over to her corner.

"Riku… c'mon, talk to me. Why have Risa deliver a note from yourself? Why not hand it to me personally?" Dark asked her, but only saw her shake her head. And started to get frustrated at Riku's stubbornness. He remembered that it was Riku's stubbornness, which made her attractive to him in the very beginning… before they really started going out.

"Leave me alone, Dark." Was the curt reply, one that Dark was only vaguely familiar with… and one that stopped him short of doing the one thing that he wanted to do to her all afternoon. Dark ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't heard that reply in a loooong time. Not since he started making passes at her in middle school. He really wanted to understand what she was going through, but for some reason, he couldn't get passed his pride and just ask.

With a low growl, before she could stop him… he had turned her around to face him and landed his mouth on hers, refusing to let her go. Even though, she tried to push him away, she couldn't bring herself to do so. No matter how many times she hit his chest to make him let go of her, the hits she landed got weaker and weaker, until she just let him kiss her. This would be their last kiss, and she knew it. She just hoped that he knew it too.

Dark didn't want to let her go, and just kissed her the way he used to when they started dating. Attacking her mouth and just holding her, letting their mouths mesh. He remembered that their bodies were practically molded together perfectly. By the time he finally let her go, they were breathing heavily. He tilted her chin up so that he could see those gold-amber eyes shine only for him.

"Riku… give me that second chance…" he gasped, his heart nearly breaking, as he spoke those words. Riku flushed red, and pushed away and grabbing her bento lunch, ran from the school roof and went to the school gardens instead where she could have real peace. He watched her back and went to lean against the railing of the roof. Rarely anybody from the school would eat lunch under the trees, as it was a windy and semi-cold day. He found her small and athletic frame head for the school garden not to far below. He knew what he would see if he were right there… she'd have her head buried in her knees. He also knew what he were hear if he were right there… she'd be crying her heart out. In his own heart, he knew that he had to give her time… and lots of it. And sometime in the future, he swore, that he'd win her back.

Even after that kiss, Dark saw that she was avoiding him… and for the remainder of the day, he couldn't get even one foot near her, before she turned her back and went back to whatever activity she was doing. He sighed, it seemed like there was no chance today or anytime soon to make up for his rash mistake. The mistake that had broken her heart.

Daisuke knew his twin was going through a pretty rough time. But only the afternoon before, he and Risa hadn't been able to come up with any ideas about how to get their older twin siblings back together. And just decided to reminisce. When they first found their older twin siblings sneaking out of the house, to go on a secret date.

"Hey, Dark?" Daisuke called out to his twin, and could barely register a startled motion in his twin's head, as he came out of his own thoughts. Dark turned to his younger twin, and offered some semblance of a grin.

Daisuke shook his head. "I wasn't gonna tell you to forget her. But if you wanna meet with her again in the future, and chances are slim to nothing... why not remember the times you had together?" he asked, as he remembered when he found out that Dark was sneaking out to meet Riku.

Dark looked at his younger brother. "Huh..." he looked up at the sky. His twin was right. The chances of meeting Riku again in the future at all, were slim to none. And if he wanted a better chance of winning her back at all, he was gonna do what he thought would be best until they met again. "You could be right, Dai. But you know what? I'm gonna do whatever I can to win her back, no matter how long it takes."

Daisuke smiled and nearly tripped in a sudden memory that was hilarious at the time. "Hey, Dark, do you remember that first time you snuck out to meet Riku?"

Now it was Dark's turn to nearly trip on an uneven part of the sidewalk and turned as red as a chili. "Oh man... I remember that one all to well, Dai. I couldn't keep my head on straight after that night." And sighing, he remembered.

/Flashback/  
_Dark was getting ready to go out… not out the front door, but rather, out his window. Luckily, for him, his window had a tree just outside. All he really had to do, was climb down that tree and climb back up to get back into his room, when the whole house was asleep. Just as he was getting his tennis shoe tied, he was about to pull his curtains apart, when all of a sudden, his door creaked slowly open. He turned around—letting the curtains fall back into place, to find Daisuke looking at him with this knowing look in his eyes.__Dark grinned at the image of one too many girls and guys crying on Homecoming night, because they couldn't get together with the number one hottest guy and girl. And others like, Daisuke and Risa would congratulate them. it sent him into a good mood._/End flashback/

"Going out, Dark?" he asked his older twin, as Dark sighed, turned, and pulled the curtains apart again. Dark didn't want to answer Daisuke… but did anyway.

"Yeah, why?" Dark replied, as he unlatched his window and gently opened it. Daisuke pulled out a small piece of block wood with a magnet on both sides, knowing that the window would close after Dark had gone through.

"Can I ask, where you're going?" Daisuke asked, inwardly guessing that it had something to do with Riku. Rumors were floating around the school, saying that Dark and Riku were starting to go out. And he had even heard rumors saying that Riku had coerced Dark into going out with her. At the time, Daisuke just had to laugh at that one. They hadn't made it official that they were going out. And they weren't planning to, until the Homecoming Dance… which was at the beginning of their third year of high school.

Dark gave his younger twin brother a look that practically said, 'Wouldn't you like to know?'  
And smirked. Daisuke shook his head and grinned back.

"Have fun, Dark. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Daisuke told him grinning, and Dark's smirk got bigger.

"I should be telling YOU that, since you're dating her younger sister." Dark retorted and grinned in satisfaction for getting his younger brother to blush beet-red. Dark nearly laughed at Daisuke, but only managed to climb out and close the window low enough for Daisuke to put the block of wood with a piece of magnet on both sides to keep the window latched together.

//Later that Evening//

Dark climbed up the tree and reached his bedroom window, pulled open the window and made sure that no one heard him, as he climbed back into his room. With his parents down the hall and his brother next door, there was just no telling who would wander down that cursed hall. Managed to get out of his shoes and put them in their proper place on his shoe shelf, which was hidden in his closet… within its very walls. He had managed to make three hidden compartments in his closet, so that when he needed something in his room, he'd have it in his hidden compartment.

He took off his outdoor clothes and put on his sweats and a tank that he had worn earlier, back on, and tucked the clothes that he had worn that very evening under a pile of dirty laundry that he would wash when his mother went out the next afternoon for groceries. But right now, he had a smile on his face… and it would reappear next, during the Homecoming Dance when he and Riku would officially announce that they were a couple.

Speaking of Daisuke, he was currently watching his older twin as he took off some kind of pendant. He smiled to himself and gently knocked on Dark's bedroom door. And was amused, when Dark whirled around to face whoever knocked, then scowled when he found it was only his younger brother.

"Damn it, Daisuke. DON'T do that..." Dark admonished his younger twin, quietly. Daisuke only grinned.

"So... how was your date?" he asked, genuinely curious about his girlfriend's older sister's date with his own older brother. Dark smirked at him, remembering at the carnival that he'd chosen taken her to, that she'd given him a pendant. He also remembered that her smiling face, when he'd won her an overly large panda bear from a Shoot-the-Ducks game booth. He'd found that he'd WANTED to make her smile… now and always.

Dark didn't answer Daisuke's question. Only told him that it went alright, and that Daisuke didn't have anything to worry about.

"Go back to bed, Dai. I may just leave for school, before you… if you don't get your sleep." Dark teased him. Daisuke flushed red, and turned around. Dark smirked knowingly, that once Daisuke's head hit the pillow, he'd be dreaming of Risa. He nearly laughed at the kind of dreams Daisuke could be having… but the dreams that were coming into Dark's mind, were replacing Risa's image with Riku and Daisuke's image with himself. Those were the kind of dreams that filled Dark's mind…as he drifted off into the blissful darkness for dream world.

Dark ran a hand through his violet locks and sighed. He couldn't get a foot within Riku, until she caught sight of him and went back to whatever activity she was doing. He'd even worn the stylized pendant that Riku had given him, that night. But, then he'd sworn to himself only yesterday, that if he couldn't win her back within the next two months or so until graduation, then someday… someday he'd win her back.

* * *

Riku wasn't really having a good day. She had spoken to her parents before coming to school in the afternoon. Her parents weren't very happy to know that they would soon be grandparents in roughly 7 months, but they would help support her and her child. Riku's tension had lessened considerably, seeing that she would get her parent's help raising her child. But she had suggested that as soon as she and Risa had graduated high school, that they should move to another city. When asked why, she told them that her boyfriend wasn't ready to be a father and had dumped her because of her stubbornness to get the abortion, and needed a lot of time away from him.

Her parents had agreed that that would probably be for the best. But they told her that they would talk with their bosses later that day to find out if they could get transferred to another town for the same kind of work or if they had to quit and find some other kind of work in another city. Riku agreed to that, and made a mental note to tell her own boss that she would be moving away in another couple of months after graduation.

She was currently thinking of Dark and his kiss earlier on the school roof... and when he asked for that second chance… the chance to forgive him for making such a big mistake, the mistake of not coming through for her when she needed him the most. Riku knew that she was doing what she felt was best for her and her child, and that Dark was no longer in the picture of being in a real family.

Her thoughts turned from Dark to her younger sister, Risa. Her younger twin had found her in the school gardens and had wondered what was wrong. Riku had poured her heart out, and Risa could only comfort her with her presence, as there were no words to comfort her sister. After she had calmed down some, she told Risa that after graduation they would be moving away. She saw her younger twin was sad that they had to go, but she understood why. As soon as she had calmed down enough to go back to class…NOT looking like she'd been crying, she'd seen Risa go off in search of Daisuke to tell him the news.

But, as she listened to the lectures and taking notes, and preparing herself for the upcoming tests, quizzes, and the end-of-year exams… she started preparing herself for motherhood. Planning her future… her child's future and she knew that she could count on her parents and her sister for help. They would help her take care of her child when she had to go to work.

**2 MONTHS LATER = GRADUATION DAY**

Graduation caps went flying as the graduation speeches from their student body president and school principle were finished. The parents, friends, and family came converging onto the newly graduated students.

Dark and Daisuke were currently with their parents, Risa had decided to join them. But Riku had opted to stay with their own parents…and away from Dark.

Dark looked longingly at Riku, who was just on the other side with some of her friends. His gaze slid down to her waist, which from the side, looked like it was starting to bulge ever so slightly. He almost felt pride, that she hadn't gotten the abortion…almost. But he'd work to win her back someday.

Daisuke was hugging Risa tightly, though he didn't want to say goodbye, he knew that Riku needed time away from her hometown. And that she needed her parents and sister, right now, and until her child was born.

"I'll miss you, Risa," he told his girlfriend, as he hugged her close. Risa hugged him just as close.

"I'll miss you too, Dai," she said, she knew that she was doing this for her twin. "I'll call you when we get settled."

She let him go then and turned to Dark, and smiled sadly. She went up to him, hugged him briefly, and let him go.

"Riku needs time away for a while. But I'm sure that when the 'someday' rolls around and she comes back here…to her hometown…I'm sure that you can win her back." She told Dark, as he looked longingly at her sister then glanced at her and smiled back with a tinge of sadness in it.

"I intend to win her back when that _'someday'_ rolls around, Risa. But thank you." He told her.

She shook her head, and turned sadly and rejoined her family, who then gathered up their things and left the graduation grounds.

* * *

A/N: Konnichiwa, Minna-San! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. But letting everyone who reads this story, it should've been a oneshot… but as a friend told me that it seems a bit long to be a oneshot, I'm splitting it up in chapters. Anyway, Reviews are most welcome.

So enjoy the story! ^_^  
Til the next time!  
~Marina StormFire~


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

**Spring, 6 YEARS LATER**

/In the Park/

"Harumi! Hina! It's time to come home now." A young auburn haired 23-year old woman called to her young 6-year old twin children. It was nearly heartbreaking for the young mother whenever she looked at her children to remember who their father was. The boy, Harumi, was the spitting image of their father. And Hina, had only inherited his eye color, while also inheriting her hair color that was streaked with gold.

The two children came when called. The little girl came running, with what looked like a crown of flowers in her small, delicate hands. Her older twin brother, Harumi, also came running, but just behind his younger twin.

"Mommy, Mommy, Lookie what I made!" the little girl, Hina, came running up to her holding out the flower crown, for their mother to look at. The young woman bent down to her young daughter and son's level.

"Wow, this is very good, Hina." She said appraisingly, then looking at her older twin son, she frowned. "Oh, Harumi… You're face is all dirty again."

And took out a handkerchief to wipe the dirt away from the young boy's cheek. The boy swiped at his mother's hand, but his mother insisted that he be kept clean. Hina spoke up out of confusion.

"Why, mommy? Are we going to see Auntie Risa?" she asked. The young twin children knew that their Auntie Risa would be looking after them, while their mother was at work until the early evening hours. And to them, she was fun. She'd take them to the park where she'd let them play for hours, until it was time for them to go home. Or she'd let them help her bake pastries or cookies in her kitchen to their heart's content, until it was time for dinner, then to the baths with them, and then read them a bedtime story that their mom would choose prior, before leaving for work that afternoon. The children couldn't wait. Though, they wished that they could see their mom more often at nighttime.

"Yes, you're going to see Auntie Risa," she told them, and finished cleaning Harumi's face, as soon as he stopped flailing to get away. "and your grandma and grandpa are coming to see the both of you today." She continued, as she picked up the bag that she had packed for snacks for her twin children. After she had settled the bag on her shoulder, she took one twin's hand in one of her own hands, and the other in her other hand.

Thoughts were going through Riku's head as she took her twin children, Harumi and Hina, to her twin sister's apartment. She knew that she could trust her children's care to her twin… and to her grandparents, more or less. She loved her parents, but they had grudgingly lent her their support when she asked for their help. Now all she had to do, was keep an eye out for the Niwas… who were likely going to demand that Dark have visitation rights. She wasn't trying to keep the twins from knowing their father, but when they asked who he was, she told them outright who he was. And that by rights, he had claim to them as their father.

To them, they had taken the truth well. Too well, that it had made her cry, though, Harumi and Hina had been there to comfort their mother…even though they didn't understand why she was crying.

Dark was taking a break from his work as a construction worker. And was currently in the park. Or more specifically, at the same park bench that Riku had met him at the day she told him that she was pregnant. He looked up at the bright blue sky with all its fluffy white clouds slowly floating by, and thinking to himself.

_'Not a day goes by, when I don't think end up thinking of her.'_ His thoughts went a bit deeper than that. His thoughts went out to the child that he fathered. _'What would the kid look like? Would they have Riku's personality or mine? Both?'_

He mentally screamed in his head for the umpteenth time in the last 6 years since he graduated high school, closed his eyes, and sighed. There was no sense in imagining what the kid would look like or what their personality would be like, because Riku wasn't here with the kid.

He sighed in resignation. He'd sworn to himself years ago that he'd win her back no matter what it took. Even today, he'd decided to wear his pendant underneath his black t-shirt, just to remember the girl that he'd fallen in love with.

All of a sudden, on coincidence, he opened his eyes and found a young auburn haired woman walking past the sidewalk, and nearly tripping on the sidewalk in her haste to get wherever she needed to be, and rushing on. He studied her silently as she stopped momentarily to get her bearings, looking left and right. Then as if giving up on trying to figure out where she was, she sighed resignedly and started looking around for someone to ask directions from. Seeing no around but him, she seemed to freeze in place, giving him a good look at her.

She had short auburn hair with gold highlights, amber-gold eyes-- which he thought were only just vaguely familiar to him, her frame was slight, yet athletic, her face... His mind went blank.

_'Oh Gods above...'_ Dark thought to himself, as the young woman before him actually brought back the memory of his high school sweetheart back to his present. _'Riku...'_

Riku couldn't believe who was right in front of her.

After she had dropped off Harumi and Hina, she had to hurry to her workplace... but somehow she had gotten herself lost. By losing herself in her thoughts, she lost track of where she was, and ended up right by a park. To be more specific, the same park where her former High School sweetheart had broken her heart. She nearly felt tears prick her eyes. She nearly tripped on the uneven sidewalk, and just stopped for the moment to catch her breath from her rush to get to work.

And when she goes to look for someone to ask directions, she found the one person that broke her heart... _Dark Niwa_.

She sighed and ran a hand through her already mussed short hair and not seeing anyone else... thinks through where her workplace is from the park. According to her mental map, she didn't miss her workplace, it was only a few blocks in front of her from the park.

All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by a shadow being cast over her, as she looks in the direction in which she was heading. She looks up at the person that cast the shadow, and gasped. It WAS him. That same messy violet colored hair, and the dark purple eyes that always made her heart melt when she stared directly into them:

Dark Niwa, the man that had stolen her heart...and the man who broke her heart.

Dark got up to walk over to her…just to make sure she didn't pass out in the park. But he wanted to make sure that it really was her…his Riku.

She had turned her head in the direction that she had currently been heading. Then as if remembering where her destination was, she was about to turn but then, as if sensing that he was in front of her, she changed her mind, and stared at him with those same amber-gold eyes that he had fallen in love with once upon a time.

"Riku…" he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear him, and took her arms in a firm—yet gentle grip. Her eyes widened, when she realized that he recognized her.

"D-dark…h-how…?" she asked, but she knew she couldn't stay. She had to get to work. But Dark now, had a firm yet gentle hand.

"Your eyes, Riku...They were always expressive." Dark said in a quiet tone.

All of a sudden, Riku's knees gave out. But luckily, Dark caught her, and held her against his chest in a gentle embrace. He breathed in her scent, which was still the same…spring flowers and cherry blossoms. He felt her lean into his embrace, and tightened his hold, but still remained gentle.

"You haven't changed at all. Have you, Dark?" Riku asked him, her voice slightly muffled in his shirt. Dark nearly gave out a harsh laugh, but he made it come out as a rumbling chuckle.

"Maybe I have, Riku. After all, I swore the day we broke up that I'd work to win your forgiveness, and maybe…just maybe, win you back again…" he paused for a moment, then continued on, "win you back…WITH our child." He finished. He felt her tense, and he felt something akin to foreboding in the back of his mind.

"Riku? Did something happen?" he asked, suddenly afraid of her answer. These same feelings were the same as the day he rashly broke their relationship off. He felt her shake her head. He nearly grinned at the never-forgotten memory of their break-up.

"No. It's about the child…I didn't give birth to one…" she trailed off, slightly unsure as to tell him that she'd given birth to twins. Dark was stunned… _'Did the child end up stillborn?'_ he wondered. But tuned back into the present, when he heard Riku chuckle a little.

"Riku?" Dark asked wonderingly…Riku had tears coming down her face, but she attempted to wipe them away. He pulled her hands down. "Riku, tell me…was the child stillborn?"

She shook her head, and looked up at Dark. "No, Dark. The child wasn't stillborn. I gave birth to twins."

Dark nearly stepped away from Riku. The realization that she gave birth to twins…surprised, shocked, and warmed him from the inside out. He hugged her comfortingly.

"It's alright, Riku. It's going to be okay." He whispered. She nearly cried, but instead hugged him back while burying her face into his shoulder. But then, the realization that she needed to get to work, got to her, and she stepped back, away from Dark, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Riku? What's wrong?"

She pulled out her cellphone and looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "I have to call work. I'm late, but I'm gonna let them know that I'm calling in sick today. Then I have to call Risa to let her know what's going on." She told him, as she dialed in her work number, she added after a pause.

"I think you and I need to talk, Dark." And Dark couldn't agree more.

* * *

Dark waited for her by the park bench as she made her calls. _'No wonder Dai's been happier lately... Risa's back in town...'_ Dark thought to himself, as he imagined his younger twin smiling more often now.

Riku glanced out of the corner of her eye, to where Dark now sat. She was all too aware that he was watching her. She hadn't wanted to run into him NOW of all places. She was nervous as how to tell him that the kids had wanted to see their father, but she was just too hesitant…and there was just no guarantee that he'd understand. She finally got hold of her sister, and heard Hina and Harumi singing some nursery songs in the background, loudly.

_MARY__ HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB  
MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB…_She smiled.

"Hey Risa, it's me." She said.

_"Ah! Riku, what's going on? You never call from work."_ Her sister replied. She frowned. It WAS true. The only times she called from work was to let them know that she was going to be working late. She sighed.

"Something's come up…" she paused before dropping the bombshell. "I ran into Dark."

There was a long pause, then… "_Are you absolutely sure?"_ Risa asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's him. Listen, I've already called work and told them that I'm sick and won't be able to come into work. I need you to…" she didn't get a chance to finish, when her sister interrupted.

_"You want me to look after the twins until you and Dark have talked things over?"_ she heard her younger twin ask.

"Yeah. Can you do that? I mean, just until we've sorted things through?" she pleaded.

_"Of course I can do that. I'm sure the twins will love what we're gonna do a little later after they've had their nap."_ Risa replied. Riku could hear the protests in the background, and sighed… and paused. Somehow, she felt Dark was right behind her.

_"Riku? Can you help me out? I think Harumi's gonna throw a fit, and Hina looks like she's going to start crying."_ She heard Risa's near panic in her voice, and sighed once again.

"Alright. Give the phone to Harumi, then when I'm done talking to him, have him give the phone to Hina." She said, and heard the grumping of her older twin son get louder and louder. She felt Dark take an intake of breath when she mentioned the names of the twins. And when he gave her a questioning look, she only shook her head.

"Harumi? Answer me, sweetie." She cooed to him, waiting patiently for him to stop his grumping long enough for him to answer his mother.

_"Mommy? Why do we have to take naps?"_ Harumi asked, as he held the phone to his ear. Riku knew that she'd never hear the end of THIS particular conversation.

"Harumi, you have to take your nap. Otherwise you're gonna be grumpy later on. Do you want to cause Aunt Risa trouble, hun?" she asked, and heard her son give out a sigh.

_"Okay, mama Does the same go for Hina too?"_ he asked carefully, knowing his sister was softhearted, but had a determined streak in her through both their parents.

Riku nodded her head on the phone, while closing her eyes to shut out Dark's impending presence.

"Yes, the same goes for Hina. When I get home, we'll see about going out to the carnival tonight, okay?" Riku replied, and almost heard eagerness in her son's voice, and didn't want to make any promises that would make her son hate her. "Mind that I said _'we'll see'_, Harumi. Alright?"

There was a pause on the phone, then, _"Alright, mama. We'll behave. And even take a nap."_

Riku started shaking her head. _'Well, I'm certainly NOT going to go back on my word.'_ She thought determinedly, and felt Dark at her back, holding her elbows in his strong and sure hands. She almost faltered in her reply.

"All right, sweetie, Can you hand the phone to your sister?" She heard a loud noise in the background and guessed that Harumi was handing the phone to his younger twin.

_"Mama? Why did Haru say that we'll take a nap?"_ she heard Hina ask, and sighed. Riku thought, and caught herself leaning into Dark's comforting arms, which were slowly starting to wrap around her.

'Oh boy…this is going to take some explaining…'

"Hina, honey, listen do you want to be grumpy later tonight?" she asked, and heard her daughter shake her head.

_"Nooo…,"_ Hina said, dragging out the sound of her reply. _"but naps are for babies, and Haru and me AREN'T babies."_

"Hina…," Riku said on a sigh, and felt one of Dark's hands make its way from her elbow to her shoulder, and she felt like she needed to be in his arms, but held back from him while still talking to her daughter. "You need the rest. Or do you want to cause trouble for your auntie Risa?"

there was a pause, then, _"All right, mama, we'll behave…"_ she heard Hina yawn widely. _"Love you mommy."_

"I love you both. And be good for your aunt." Riku said, and after getting a confirmation from her daughter, she finally hung up. She felt her knees buckle, and Dark's arms around her then, to support her from falling to the concrete ground.

"Riku? Are you alright?" Dark asked, and felt her shudder. He saw her head shake, then:

"No…I'm not alright, Dark…" Riku whispered, as she felt his strong arms tighten around her, and leaned into him, but not until he had turned her around so that she was facing him.

Dark hooked a finger under Riku's chin, and forced her to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he saw her close her eyes, as if to make him disappear from her sight, and saw her swallow and bury her head back into his chest.

"…" she was silent for so long, Dark nearly shook her to make sure that she was still with him and not frozen with the cold. He shook his head and made sure that she was secure with one of his arms, freeing the other to take out his cell and call work. His plan was to take the rest of the day off, and take her back to his place where they could at least warm up and talk about their next step, regarding the twins.

* * *

Riku wasn't sure what to think at all... here she was supposed to be at work, but instead, she runs right into the last person she wanted to see: Dark Niwa.

And now she was here…in his arms…where she had wanted to be the most in the last 6 years, since she had given birth to not one child, but two. She loved them, not just, because they were her first children…but also because they had reminded her of her love for the bad boy from her high school days. The playboy, who'd always made her testy and want to beat him at every chance presented to her to make him back off.

She felt him move and tighten one of his arms around her. Then his voice low, and seemed so calming. She felt herself fall into a trance, just concentrating on his voice. She felt like she could listen to it all day... she slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, feeling the blissful darkness of sleep overcome her subconscious decision to keep away from the one person whom she feared wouldn't just break HER heart.. but the hearts of her twin children.

Her thoughts drifted but she tried to push away her worries and fears that had constantly nagged at her heart and mind since the twins were born... no, before that... when Dark Niwa broke her heart and broke off their relationship.

* * *

Dark was just finishing his call in to work that he was calling it quits for the day, when he felt Riku's weight fall into him willingly, and instinctively wrapped both his arms around her, quickly pocketing his cellphone, and picking up a now unconscious Riku bridal style and headed toward a shortcut through the park toward his flat a few blocks away.

As he walked through the park, memories of their past, awakened within him. Of carrying her like this from the beach on one of their midnight dates. He remembered the way the moonlight made a pale halo around her head, her eyes shining brightly. And when she was sleeping... she was like an angel formed from the very breath of night.

He shook his head to rid himself of the memories that he had of her at the moment. As soon as he could put her down on his sofa to rest, he would sort out his emotions. This was... no, IS too sudden. Riku suddenly appearing in his life once again... after 6 years of not knowing if she had survived childbirth or if the child had even survived at all, or either Riku AND the child had passed on or what... it had literally killed him to think about losing the one person that brought out the best in him.

Half an hour later, he finally made it to his flat on the top floor, with Riku cradled in his arms. He managed to open his flat door, get through it, and use his foot and body to close the door as quietly as possible, without waking Riku up. After he closed the door, he walked over to his black leather sofa, and set Riku down on it, with her head on the armrest, and placed an afghan over his sleeping angel.

Dark looked at the peaceful form of his ex-girlfriend, lying there on his couch, in his flat. It all seemed like some kind of dream... but no, here she was, sleeping on his couch, alive and well. There was no doubt about it. She was here. And he was going to convince her to stay this time, and let him... no, allow him a second chance to be a family man.

_'Riku...I have so many questions... but I don't know where to begin... should I start with when you left?'_ Dark nearly pulled his hair out in frustration, but kept his cool. He knew that the answers to his questions would eventually be answered. He loved her then, and his love had remained with her since their break-up.

He shook his head to rid himself of the frustration that was building and when into his kitchen, to get some tea brewing, then maybe take a nap. And figured that while Riku was asleep, he might as well get some shut eye as well. As soon as the tea water was on the stove to boil on low heat, he walked to the other end of the room and flung himself on his low king size bed.

* * *

Riku felt like she was dreaming. Dreaming that she had met with Dark in a park, that he had found out that she had given birth to twins.... Riku's mind remembered those very same events from earlier that day, and fought to wake herself up.

She slowly opened her eyes, and found that she was facing a door. She slowly sat up, and looked around.

She was lying on a rather comfortable black leather sofa with a blanket over her. In front of her was a decent sized tv and beside it on the right was a small rectangular wooden bookshelf that held DVD movies and CDs. On the tv's left was the entryway. On her left was a decent sized kitchen and dining room, and while there was a small hallway-- leading just behind her, on her right there was a somewhat large king size bed that had a frame that kept it at least a couple inches off the floor. It had purple pillow coverings and a black bedspread.

As she took in the amount of space in the room, she realized that she was in an apartment flat.

As soon as her eyes started wandering from the low king sized bed, they shot straight back to the bed again, and found the one person that she knew that she ought to have avoided from the very beginning:

_Dark Niwa_.

She heard a faint whistle of the kettle in the kitchen and couldn't seem to take her eyes away from the sleeping form of her ex-boyfriend on the low bed. She slowly got up and moving the blanket on the end, went into the kitchen to turn off the burner and let the kettle cool down some before using the hot water for some tea. She quietly walked through the flat, while passing bookshelves filled with either books, DVD movies, framed photos, and even trophies from when he was elementary school up to high school.

Riku remembered some of the middle school trophies he'd won. There was even a certificate from an Art Contest that he'd won too... even though it was second place... It was something that she knew that he was proud of winning. She stopped in front of his low dresser, where there were two framed photos...

She nearly dropped the photos, and only distantly realized that her eyes were watering with her tears starting to overflow... She remembered these pictures. The photo with her arms wrapped around his neck, posing for the picture. They had asked a passerby to take the picture. She looked at the other photo. That same passerby had made some insane suggestion about taking a picture of them kissing and Dark... he'd stood up and brought her to his front and kissed her, knowing that the passerby was enjoying that particular sight, but she had held up her hand to cover their faces just as the flash went off. To his credit, the stranger had looked slightly miffed and told them that the picture was ruined, when they had broken their kiss.

But Dark had only brushed off the stranger's comment and said that the picture was going to turn out just fine. She remembered blushing, and wanting to punch the guy for his gross comment, but Dark had held her back, and just thanked the stranger for taking the pictures and turning her, walked away down the boardwalk.

As she thought about those days when they were so happy, she was unaware that Dark was awake and watching her with keen interest... and wondering, just a little, about what was going on inside her head.

* * *

Dark was dreaming of his former high school sweetheart.. her sweet flower scent, her smile, the sound of her laughter, and touch of her skin on his... it was almost too much for his senses, even though he knew he was dreaming. But he couldn't help it, she was in his flat, and looking more beautiful then ever... in his eyes, she had the air of someone confident of what they were doing, of someone in control of their life.

And if he knew Riku, and he knew he did... Riku had always felt that she ought to have _some_ control of her life... if any. At least, that was originally her train of thought, until he decided to wreck it all. But in the end, it was one of the few things that he loved about her. Her need for her own independence... and her vibrant feel for the life around her.

He tried to shake his train of thought, but couldn't quite shake the image of that auborn haired and caramel-eyed beauty from his mind, and so quietly sighing, slowly opened his eyes. Which only a moments later, flew wide open when he caught sight of her by his dresser, and holding what seemed like the photos that he knew that she remembered well.

Though, it looked as if she was shaking. No... as though she were crying.

He slowly sat up and quietly moved across his bed until he was able to swing his legs over the side of the bed, and stand... quietly walking up behind her, and sliding his arms around her waist, and burying his face in her hair, breathing deeply.

He knew he missed the scent of her hair... and her skin. While they were still in high school and no one was looking, Dark had kissed Riku- who had at first protested, but had falled right into Dark's arms and kissed him back. And while those fleeting kisses were something that he treasured... sometimes those fleeting kisses had turned into passionate make-out sessions, which was also something that he treasured, before they quickly remembered that they were still on school grounds.

God he missed having her in his arms. And tightened them around Riku's waist, and it seemed as if she fell into his body willingly.

"Riku?" he whispered, and was rewarded with a small nod of her head. Dark then noticed just over her head, what she was looking at. He couldn't help but smile at them. "You remember that time... don't you?" he asked quietly, as he moved his head from the top of hers to her shoulder, so he could whisper in her ear and get a better look at the pictures she now held.

"Yes. I remember them. I remember I wanted to punch that pervert so hard, at least his teeth would come loose." she gave a watery chuckle, remmebering the feeling. Dark grinned. He remembered the look on Riku's face, when he saw that she had made a fist and in an attempt to save the guy from his girlfriend's wrath, turned and walked away with his camera and girlfriend in tow.

* * *

As Riku stood silently crying and shaking, she felt strong arms encircle her waist and mometarily stiffened, but just wanted to be held. And willingly pressed her back against his chest. But the moment she felt his breath by her ear, her knees nearly buckled. But she managed to keep herself upright, but only held up by Dark's strong arms.

Oh, how she had wanted to be in his arms for so long... wanted him to comfort her when she was hurt... to be there for her when she went into labour... and to kiss her when they were so very happy just to be together.

She snuggled deeper into Dark's embrace, and leaned her head into his shoulder, sighing in contentment, but in the back of her mind, her inner self was screaming that she shouldn't be here and yelling that it was Dark that had broken her heart and that he could use her and break her heart all over again. She'd always known that she'd never forget him... even more so, since the twins were born. God, Harumi was Dark's spitting image and Hina had her image, but her eyes were that same dark plum violet that were a variation of Dark's wine coloured eyes. How she loved those eyes, of her boyfriends... no, her _ex-_boyfriend's and her children's.

Mentally shaking herself of thoughts of the past, she slowly opened her eyes and sighed, knowing that sooner or later, she and Dark would have to have a nice long talk.

"Dark?" she murmured, as she exhaled his name and inhaled a shaky breath to keep herself awake.

"Hmm?" he asked, as he nuzzled her neck. His breath on her skin made Riku shiver from the warmth.

"Before anything happens... we really need to talk..." she told him. But her sentence was broken due to Dark suddenly planting soft kisses along her neck.

"What do we need to talk about, Riku, that needs to be discussed right at this moment?" he asked, his voice deepening, while planting kisses along the side of her neck and on her shoulder. His arms gentle, as they tightened themselves around the girl that constantly haunted his dreams at night. His hands skimming her slender waist to her midriff.

Riku's breathing was turning shallow and it was hard to think, while Dark was holding her and kissing her neck and shoulder, and his hands running softly around her belly and sides. But she managed to get out on a gasp...

"The children..."

Surely that would be enough to distract Dark from his erotic attentions.

She was wrong.

Dark skimmed her front, while softly kissing her neck and shoulder... knowing that would be enough to make her incoherent.

"What about them?" he murmured in a deep baritone whisper by her ear, knowing that his breath on her ear would make her want more. Or so he thought.

Riku knew that her thoughts were going to be nothing, if she didn't stop what Dark was doing to her. She reluctantly turned in his arms, making his mouth run along the skin of her neck, and rested her hands on his chest.... tried to push him away from her.

But not before Dark planted his mouth on hers.

* * *

A/N: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I will try to get this story updated soon. So all I ask is that everyone who reads: Please be Patient AND Please R&R!

Hope to get some good Reviews!  
'Til next time,  
~Marina StormFire~


End file.
